


Tanzen

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [2]
Category: Die Bergretter (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Tanzen will gelernt sein.





	Tanzen

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Tanzen  
> Rating: P6  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Sommerchallenge: Romantik/Intimität: "Ich kann wirklich nicht tanzen..." - für mich  
> Pairing: Andreas / Toni  
> Genre: First Time, kind of Fluff, Slash  
> Zeitliche Einordnung: Nimmt die canon-Timeline nicht ganz so genau. Andreas ist noch nicht allzu lange wieder in Ramsau und recht frisch getrennt von Sarah.  
> Warnungen: Es ist über ein Dreivierteljahr her, dass ich die Serie zum letzten Mal gesehen habe... Verzeiht mir.  
> Länge: 2030 Wörter  
> Zeit: 120 Minuten  
> A/N: Tja, was soll ich sagen... Ich hab ein altes Fandom ausgebuddelt. :D Und wenn man sowas macht, dann doch auch gleich richtig, oder? Deshalb findet sich hier sehr wahrscheinlich einiges an OOCness... Ich bin einfach nicht mehr in den Köpfen der Charaktere drin. Ach, und ein Pairing gibt es auch... Ein Pairing, das, wenn man den Canon betrachtet, nicht nur abwegig ist, sondern wirklich exakt Null Anknüpfungspunkte hat. Die beiden kann man wohl wirklich nur mit viel Fantasie shippen... Aber das hat ja bekanntlich noch niemanden gehindert...

 

 

„Für Sarah?!“ Emilie blickte überrascht von ihrer Kochplatte auf. „Ehrlich?“

 

„Was ist da so komisch dran?“ Andreas sah sie herausfordernd an.

 

„Reden wir hier von der gleichen Sarah? Von der, die vor ein paar Wochen nach München gezogen ist?“

 

„Ja und?“ Andreas verschränkte trotzig die Arme. „Ich hab sie eingeladen.“

 

Emilie runzelte die Stirn. „Sie wird nicht kommen.“

 

„Und wenn doch?“

 

„Wird sie nicht, Andreas, jetzt mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen!“

 

„Ich mach mir keine falschen Hoffnungen! Das ist völlig berechtigt!“

 

„Andreas.“ Emilies Tonfall ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. „Sarah hat mit dir Schluss gemacht und ist nach München gezogen. Sie wird nicht kommen, nur weil wir hier in meiner Scheune deinen Geburtstag feiern. Sieh es ein.“

 

Andreas‘ Handy piepste, als er gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte. Er nahm ab, wechselte drei Worte mit seinem Gesprächspartner und schnappte sich dann seine Kletterjacke.

 

„Die Bergrettung“, sagte er knapp. „Einsatz. Bis später.“

 

Emilie sah ihm wortlos hinterher.

 

Andreas war ihr wirklich ein Mysterium. Seit Sarah weg war, hatte es keine deutlichen Anzeichen dafür gegeben, dass da noch irgendeine Art von Kontakt bestand. Nicht mal dafür, dass überhaupt _Interesse_ an Kontakt da war. Vielleicht war es naiv gewesen, zu glauben, dass Andreas eine Trennung nach einer so langen Zeit einfach so wegstecken konnte, aber ihrer Erfahrung nach war er noch nie der Typ Mensch gewesen, der Verflossenen lange hinterher trauerte. Aber gut, das letzte Mal, dass sie live miterlebt hatte, wie eine seiner Beziehungen in die Brüche ging, das war... noch vor München gewesen. Gott, sie konnte sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, wie lange es her war, dass Andreas nach München gegangen war. Ewigkeiten. Und kaum war er wieder hier, war Sarah weg.

Es würde wohl noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sie den Mann, den sie mal so gut gekannt hatte, wieder einschätzen konnte. Denn damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

 

Tanzen lernen. Für den Fall, dass die Ex-Freundin mehrere hundert Kilometer in ein österreichisches Dorf fuhr, das sie nicht mal mochte, nur um seinen Geburtstag zu feiern.

Unfassbar.

 

Kopfschüttelnd machte sie sich daran, das Gemüse fürs Mittagessen zu schneiden.

 

\- - - - -

 

„Ach, übrigens...“ Andreas ließ seinen Blick über die Landschaft gleiten, nach den verunglückten Personen Ausschau haltend. „Gibt es in Ramsau eigentlich eine Tanzschule?“

 

„Eine was?“ Tobias prustete los.

 

Michi warf ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zu, der ihm gleich einen Schlag auf den Oberarm einbrachte.

 

„Guck nach vorne, wenn du Hubschrauber fliegst!“, schimpfte Toni, der neben Michi im Cockpit saß.

 

„Ist ja gut, Herr Flugangst.“ Michi tat wie ihm geheißen und fügte dann an Andreas gerichtet hinzu: „Wofür brauchst du denn bitte ‘ne Tanzschule?“

 

„Zum Tanzen lernen.“ Andreas‘ Tonfall war beiläufig und sein Blick war immer noch auf die Wiesen und Hänge gerichtet.

 

Tobias, der neben ihm in der geöffneten Tür des Helikopters saß, sah ihn schockiert an. „Wofür willst _du_ denn tanzen lernen?“

 

Toni nickte eifrig. „Ja“, fügte er hinzu, „und warum? Und mit wem denn?“

 

Andreas schnaubte. „Das geht euch gar nichts an.“

 

Tobias zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast doch damit angefangen.“

 

„Ich unterbrech‘ euch ja nur ungern“, meldete sich da ihr Pilot wieder zu Wort, „aber ich glaub, ich hab was.“

Der Heli drehte ein Stück nach links und ging in den Sinkflug.

„Da. Auf zwei Uhr. Da hängen zwei in der Steilwand.“

 

„Da müssen wir mit dem Seil ran.“ Andreas schnappte sich das Fernglas. „Definitiv. Schau, dass du da irgendwo in der Nähe landen kannst.“

 

\- - - - -

 

Die Nachbesprechung des Einsatzes gab nicht allzu viel her. Andreas hatte sich ans Seil gehängt und die beiden abgestürzten Kletterer ohne weitere Komplikationen aus der Steilwand geholt, größtenteils unverletzt. Eine Standardrettung, nichts, was wirklich erwähnenswert gewesen wäre.

Entsprechend schnell war die Besprechung auch schon wieder vorbei. Michi war der erste, der beinahe überstürzt den Raum verließ, weil er im Hangar noch dringend irgendetwas mit Rudi, seinem Mechaniker, besprechen musste. Tobias folgte nicht viel später. Andreas konnte nur ahnen, was der schon wieder hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass das irgendetwas mit dessen Vater und dem Hotel zu tun haben musste.

Andreas hatte es nicht eilig. Er war nach der Diskussion mit Emilie nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, ihr wieder unter die Augen zu treten. Sie verstand ihn einfach nicht. Wollte ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht verstehen.

Umso dankbarer war er, als Toni ihn zurückhielt.

 

„Sag mal, Andreas... War das ernst gemeint vorhin? Mit dem Tanzen?“

 

Andreas zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und wenn?“

 

„Ich frag ja nur.“ Toni zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist für deinen Geburtstag, oder? In einer Woche?“

 

„Ja.“ Andreas resignierte. Es stimmte ja, er hatte damit angefangen. Und Toni wirkte ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht so, als wolle er sich über ihn lustig machen.

„Toni, ich kann wirklich nicht tanzen...“

 

Toni sah ihn einen Moment lang nur an, ohne dass Andreas irgendetwas in seinem Blick lesen konnte. Dann sagte er: „Heute Abend um acht bei mir.“

 

„Wie?“ Andreas blinzelte verwirrt.

 

„Ich bring dir die Grundlagen bei.“ Toni lächelte.

 

„Kannst du das denn?“ Im nächsten Moment hätte Andreas sich am liebsten selbst auf die Zunge gebissen. Falscher Satz, falscher Satz. Aber Toni überging das einfach.

 

„Ich hab das damals für den Abschlussball gelernt“, erklärte er. „Und dann noch ein bisschen weiter gemacht. Hat Spaß gemacht. Ist aber schon ewig her. Ich weiß selber nicht, wie viel ich noch kann.“

 

Andreas sah ihn an.

„Also gut“, befand er. „Um acht bei dir.“

 

Toni nickte und machte sich daran, die Zettel auf seinem Schreibtisch zu sortieren. Und auch Andreas packte die paar Sachen ein, die er noch brauchte, und war schon halb aus der Tür, bevor er sich nochmal umdrehte.

„Ach, Toni...?“

 

„Hm?“ Sein Kollege sah verwundert auf.

 

„Danke.“

 

Toni grinste. „Kein Ding.“

 

\- - - - -

 

Nervös wischte Andreas sich nochmal die Hände an seiner Hose ab, bevor er bei Toni klingelte. Warum war er denn jetzt so aufgeregt? War doch nichts dabei. Er kam in den Genuss kostenlosen Tanzunterrichtes bei einem seiner Freunde, mehr war das hier doch nicht.

Gut, vielleicht hing das auch damit zusammen, dass er bisher noch nie bei Toni zuhause gewesen war. Warum eigentlich? Er war zwar noch nicht lange zurück in Ramsau, aber seine anderen Kollegen aus der Bergrettung hatte er auch schon besucht. Mehrfach sogar. Hm.

 

Der Summer ertönte und er drückte vorsichtig die Tür auf. Dritter Stock. Noch nie waren ihm drei Treppen so lang vorgekommen.

Die Tür war angelehnt, von Toni weit und breit keine Spur. Andreas trat ein und ließ die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen.

 

„Ah, Hallo!“ Toni kam aus einem der angrenzenden Räume – dem Wohnzimmer, wie ein schneller Blick bestätigte – und umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung. „Willst du was trinken? Oder was essen?“

 

„Äh.“ Andreas war überfordert. Warum auch immer. „Nee, danke.“

Er folgte Toni ins Wohnzimmer. Hatte er den anderen jemals in anderen Klamotten als der Bergretter-Kluft gesehen? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Jetzt trug er jedenfalls eine Jeans und ein Hemd und dieser Anblick war so unfassbar ungewohnt, dass Andreas den Blick nicht abwenden konnte.

„Soll ich die Schuhe—“, begann er, stockte allerdings, als Toni sich zu ihm umdrehte.

 

„Nee, passt schon. Du tanzt immerhin nicht in Socken, oder?“

 

Ach, ja, richtig. Tanzen.

Er schmunzelte. „Wahrscheinlich nicht, nein.“

 

„Gut. Toni griff seine Hand und zog ihn auf die notdürftig freigeräumte Fläche. „Dann komm. Wir fangen mal vergleichsweise schwierig an. Foxtrott.“

 

 

Die nächsten zehn Minuten verbrachte Toni damit, ihm zu erklären, wann er welchen Fuß wo hinstellen sollte, und Andreas versuchte zu folgen. Auch wenn seine Koordination ein wenig zu wünschen übrig ließ. Er war schließlich Kletterer, kein Tänzer.

Dann schaltete Toni Musik an und zog Andreas an sich.

Er hatte kaum Möglichkeit dazu, es auf eine erschreckend gute Art und Weise seltsam zu finden, wie nah er dem anderen plötzlich war. Kaum Zeit dazu, zu bemerken, wie gut Toni roch und warum ihm so etwas eigentlich überhaupt auffiel. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, warum Toni ganz offenbar auch den weiblichen Part tanzen konnte. Und schon gar nicht hatte er die Gelegenheit, durch Tonis Hemd durch zu spüren, dass der andere wohl doch muskulöser war, als man ihm zutraute.

Dann ging es los und seine gesamte Konzentrationsfähigkeit war nun an anderer Stelle benötigt. Er hatte mehr als genug damit zu tun, Toni nicht bei jedem zweiten Schritt auf die Zehen zu steigen, um überhaupt noch Gedanken zu haben, die nicht mit dem Tanz zusammenhingen.

 

Die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden vergingen wie im Flug.

 

Inzwischen hatte Andreas schon beinahe wieder vergessen, welche Tänze sie alle durchgenommen hatten und welcher Grundschritt nun zu welcher Musik gehörte. Und seine Füße taten weh.  


„Einen machen wir noch“, sagte Toni. „Den langsamen Walzer.“

 

Erst wollte Andreas protestieren, wollte sagen, dass seine Ausdauer dafür nun wirklich nicht mehr reichte, dass er müde war und nach Hause wollte und überhaupt, aber dann schmiegte Toni sich an ihn und jetzt wollte er doch lieber bleiben.

 

Er genoss Tonis Nähe, das war ihm spätestens nach dem zweiten Tanz klar gewesen. Die Körperwärme. Die wenn auch nicht überdeutlich ausgeprägte, doch spürbar vorhandene Muskulatur. Der Körperbau, der anders war als der seiner bisherigen Freundinnen, sich aber wirklich angenehm an seinen eigenen fügte.

Und inzwischen wunderte er sich auch gar nicht mehr darüber, dass er Toni mit seinen Ex-Freundinnen verglich.

 

Den Walzerschritt konnte er. Zumindest einigermaßen. Und die Musik war gut, der Takt leicht erkennbar.

Eigentlich war der Walzer nichts, was er noch lernen musste oder wollte.

Es fühlte sich gerade auch gar nicht an wie eine Übungsstunde. Sie tanzten einfach. Zwei Männer in einem notdürftig aufgeräumten Wohnzimmer.

 

Er zog Toni ein Stückchen näher an sich. Wenn das überhaupt ging. Er war einem anderen Menschen selten so nah gewesen, und einem Mann schon gleich gar nicht, aber mit Toni fühlte sich das alles einfach... richtig an. Andreas fühlte sich wohl. Und Toni war warm und angenehm und schön, irgendwie.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wann der Abend aufgehört hatte, eine Tanzstunde zu sein, und zu dem geworden war, was er jetzt nun mal war. Was auch immer das sein mochte. Aber er beschwerte sich sicher nicht.

 

Toni legte den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. Andreas spürte Vertrauen, spürte Nähe. Wärme. Zweisamkeit. Etwas, das er nicht so recht definieren konnte.

Er schloss die Augen.

 

„Du machst das für Sarah, oder?“, flüsterte Toni da, ohne ihre Position zu verändern. „Das Tanzen lernen.“

 

Andreas seufzte.

 

„Es tut mir leid, dir das zu sagen“, fuhr Toni fort, „aber sie wird nicht kommen. Und ich will nicht, dass du dir falsche Hoffnungen machst.“

 

„Ich weiß.“ Andreas musste schlucken. „Ich weiß. Aber vielleicht...“

Er unterbrach sich selbst.

„Nein, nein. Sie wird nicht kommen.“ Das klang enttäuschter, als er eigentlich geplant hatte.

 

Toni streichelte seinen Rücken. „Vielleicht kannst du ja mit Emilie tanzen. Oder mit Bea.“

 

„Oder mit dir.“  
Die Worte waren schneller gesprochen, als Andreas darüber nachdenken konnte, und zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag hätte er sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen.

 

Toni atmete tief durch. Andreas spürte, wie sich seine eigenen Nackenmuskeln anspannten.

Dann drehte Toni den Kopf und für eine halbe Sekunde berührten seine Lippen Andreas‘ Halsbeuge.

 

„Du musst über Sarah hinwegkommen. Ich will kein Tröster sein“, murmelte Toni.

 

„Du bist kein Tröster.“ Andreas hatte noch nie zuvor Augen für einen Mann gehabt und vor dem heutigen Abend hatte er sich auch nicht vorstellen können, jemals so viel Körperkontakt mit Toni zu haben. Und doch stand er jetzt hier. Und eigentlich wusste er, was er wollte. Dachte er jedenfalls.

 

Toni seufzte. „Andreas, ich will nichts überstürzen. Werd dir erst mal über deine Gefühle klar, okay?“

 

Das klang endgültig.

Andreas nickte, und obwohl Toni das nicht sehen konnte, war er sich sicher, dass der andere ihn verstanden hatte.

Es stimmte ja. Da gab es wirklich einiges, worüber Andreas erst mal nachdenken musste.

Nichts überstürzen. Ja. Ja. Toni hatte recht, vollkommen recht.

 

„Und dann, wenn du weißt, was du willst“, Tonis Hand fand den Weg auf Andreas‘ Brust, „gibt es sicher noch ein paar Tänze, die ich dir beibringen kann.“

 

Ein Versprechen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Das war ein handfestes Versprechen, was Toni ihm da gerade gegeben hatte.

Andreas lächelte. Und er war sich sicher, dass Toni das auch tat.

 

 


End file.
